A long year
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: Hogwarts isn't safe and draco ditched the dark side. where is the safes place and how long will he be there? slash.
1. Chapter 1

1 A long year

By: loonylovegood48

chapter 1

draco's arrival

it was a peaceful Saturday morning ...at least in most muggles house the dursleys had had a horrible week. They had received a visit from a professor at harry's school about a boy that would be staying with them and for them to treat him as if he was their own.

The door bell rang and it was total chaos the Dursleys moved every which way and that Dudley ran upstairs and locked his bedroom door. Aunt petunia went to the doorand uncle vernon covered all their stuuf with plastic as they did when he got their o or at least when he was old enough to touch things.

Vernon gave an approving nod and petunia opened the door. A boor with long blonde hair stood there and staared at petunia.

"Can I help you?" asked petunia kindly.

"Yes, is this number 4 privet srive?" asked the boy.

"Why yes it is." she answered.

"Oh. Good this is the right house." said the boy relifed.

"Who are you?" asked petuna.

"Oh, I'm Draco Malfoy." he answered.

Aunt petunia looked at him dumb foundedly.

"Oh, come in."

Draco entered and noticed Harry and smirked.

"Boy you show him to your room." said Vernon.

"My room why my room?" piped up harry.

"Because your aunt marge is staying in the gueast room." answered Vernon.

Harry grabbed Draco's bags and started going up stairs

"great two enemy's in one week and one's staying for a year or maybe their both staying."

At this thought Harry shivered.

"This is my room." said Harry.

"Really?" said Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You'll be sleeping on the floor malfoy." said Harry pointing at the floor next to his bed.

"Does it have to be so close to your bed?" joked draco with a smirk.

" I don't care where on the floor you sleep." said harry leaving but when he turned he hit uncle Vernon.

"Sor-"

"Get in here boy." said Vernon.

He pushed harry and looked at Draco.

"Okay here are the ruke. No questions ns talking back no...magic and no othe rfreaky stuff your kind do." said Vernon.

"What do you mean by my kind?" asked Draco.

Vernon slapped him.

"Ow. What was that for?" asked Draco.

Harry slapped his self mentally.

Vernon raised his fist.

"Vernon phone." yelle daunt petunia.

When he lef t Draco looked at harry with tearful eyes.

"Did it hurt?" asked harry.

Draco rolled his eye's and set inthe window.

Harry sat on his bed and started doing his homework


	2. Chapter 2

1Authors note: sorry it's taking so long my computer just won't coporate with me. So if theres any missed spelled words I'm really really REALLY sorry.

Draco: yeah she's really sorry i'mstuck with potter.

Loonylovegood 48: shut up and get back in the story it's your fault I can't find chapter 2

Draco: says who.

Loony Lovegood 48: me that's who.

Harry: sorry they do this all the time please enjoy the story.

Chapter 2

slave work

Harry and Draco were in the garden trimming hedges when it started raining. Draco gave a scream of agony which mad harry look up quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly.

"It's raining." said Draco looking at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to work. Draco stood up and stated heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"In the house if I stay out here my clothes will get dirty." said Draco.

Draco knocked on the screen door and aunt petunia came but didn't open it.

"What do you want.?" she asked.

"To come in maybe." said Draco smartly.

This was a big mistake but not on Harry's behalf. Petunia pointed at Harry.

"You come in," she pointed at Draco."you get back to work." opening the door to let Harry in. When she closed the door she gave Harry a small slice of cake.

Draco sighed and went back to work. Potter didn't know how much he wanted some cake to. (Sorry about the sudden break out in to song. Draco: your making me sing. I hatte you so much. Harry: check out this picture of Dray on the toilet. Draco: Potter!! Harry: I have know clue what your embbarrassed about you have a cute little booty.)

Whatever you do, I'll do it too

show me everything and tell me how

it all means something and yet nothing to me

(Draco looked through the window to watch Harry).

Oh, I can see there's so much to learn

it's all so close, (Harry looked out the window and made eye contact with Draco who looked away quickly) and yet so far.

(Draco looked down at his hands) I see myself as people see me

(Draco looked at the other side of the fence where a girl played with her dog.) Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there.

(Draco looked at the sky.)

I wanna know can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me.

Tell me more please show me

(Draco looks at Harry). Some things familiar about theses strangers like me.

Every gesture every move that he makes

makes me feel like never before

why do I have this growing need to be beside him.

Oh this emotions I never knew.

(Draco looks at number 4) of some other world far beyond this place.

Beyond the trees above the clouds.

(Draco looks at the sky)

oh I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me.

Tell me more please show me

(he looks at Harry)

somethings familiar about these strangers like me.

Come with me now to see my world (look at a picture of the malfoy manor)

where there's horror beyond your dreams.

Can you feel the things I feel right now with you.

(Looking at harry) take my hand there's a world I need to know.

Chorus

(sorry got tired of typing the same thing).

Author note: please review Draco's desprate

Draco: yeah I'm des- what a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

Nightmares

After a hard day of work all Draco wants to so is sleep. Very tired Draco treaded up the stairs slowly. He looked over at Dudley's room and rolled his eyes. The fat blob was fast asleep what he was tired Draco had no idea so he kept on to his room.

Harry sat on his bed doing his homework. When Draco entered harry looked at him.

"I saved you some dinner." said Harry.

"I'm not hungry." said Draco plopping down on his bed on the floor.

"Are you sure it's really good." said Harry convincingly.

"I'm fine. Just need sleep. But, to...(snore)"

Draco had fell asleep in the middle of his sentence. Harry knew what it was like he had been doing it for fifteen years. Harry shook his head and dragged Draco to the bed and covered him up.

_he was running down the corridor of the house looking for his mother. He screamed for her but no one answered. Usually when he called for her she'd come rushing but not today. She had gone shopping for dinner. He was alone... he didn't like being alone._

_He had reached his destination. He entered the room and locked the door. He sat on the floor he heard a voice calling for him._

"_Draco, Draco, Draco come out where ever you are. I'm not going to kill you... just crucio you."_

_Draco let out a whimper of fear and started rocking back and forth while crying._

_(The scene changes) _

_he laid on the floor a four year old boy coloring with his mother._

"_Draco did daddy tell you to clean your room." asked narccissa._

"_Yes mommy. I told Dobby to do it." the boy answered._

_He felt a sharp pain in his side and heard his mother scream. _

_Draco began to cry._

"_Go do what I told you." his father yelled._

_The four year old boy was on the floor coughing up blood._

_His mother and auntie had rushed him to the hospital._

Draco thrashed trying to wake up from the horrible dream. The lasting he heard was _"no one loves you."_ before he felt a loving touch on his arm.

Draco jerked awake to see a concerned Harry standing over him.

"Draco, are you alright you were screaming and pleading in your sleep." said Harry touching Draco's forehead.

Draco moved his hand and shook his head.

"I'm find I was just having a nightmare... there's been a break out in the wizarding world." said Draco quietly.

"What!? You don't think it has something to do voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Yeah... yeah... it... it could have...couldn't it?" said Draco slowly.

He put his head on Harry's shoulder in deep thought and fell asleep as Harry rubbed his hair in loving strokes.

**An: please review. PLEASSSSSEEEEE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

every time we touch

Harry sat In the living room watching the simpsons.

"So how's everything going with you and ferret boy." asked Ron.

Harry glared at him.

"I'd appreciate If you didn't call him that. Once you get to know him his really sweet." said Harry defending Draco.

"Good for you Harry." said Hermione.

"Where is the fer- malfoy." asked Ron.

"In the room. Come on." Harry stood up and beckoned them to come on.

The closer they got to the room the more they heard it.

"What is that harry?" asked Hermione.

"Sounds like Draco." the three looked at each other.

_I still hear your voice_

_when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream._

"Who is he talking to?" asked Ron.

"Honestly Ron, he's not talking he's singing." said Hermione.

"What guy sings." said Ron laughing.

"Chris Brown!" yelled Harry and Hermione. But soon Harry began to listen to him sing.

_Forgive me my weakness _

_but I don't know why_

_with out you it's hard to survive_

Harry raised a curious eyebrow and moved closer to his room leaving Ron and Hermione to argue.

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_can't you feel my heart beat fast _

_ii want this to last _

_I need you by my side_

_cause every time we touch_

_I feel this static_

_and every time we kiss _

_I reach for the sky_

_can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Harry stared at Draco for a minute then spoke.

"Draco I-"

Draco looked Harry directly in the eye and started again.

_Your arms are my castle _

_your heart is my sky_

_they wipe away tears that I cry_

_the good and the bad times_

_we've been through them all_

_you make me rise when I fall_

"Draco?" whispered Harry confusedly at the loving gesture.

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss _

_I swear I could fly_

_can't you feel my heart beat fast _

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_cause every time we touch \_

_I feel this static_

_and every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go _

_I need you in my life_

with every word of the song Draco leaned closer to Harry, Harry leaned closer to Draco.

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly _

_can't you feel my heart beat fast _

_I want this to last _

_I need you by my side..._

Draco had finished the song and when Ron and Hermione walked in Harry and Draco were kissing.

**Loony lovegood 48: oooohhhh! That is so sweet wouldn't you agree fellow readers. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

_two worlds_

authors note: sorry about the last chapter I didn't know this was going to be a slash. If any more accidents accrue I will let you know. Sorry.

Hermione and Ron stood In the door looking dumb founded. Hermione came to her sense and walked over to the two boys.

"Ummm...guys." she called quietly.

Noticing Hermione they broke a part and blushed.

"Sorry." said Draco quietly.

Harry nodded and looked at his friends. Hermione nodded but Ron still had no clue of what he had walked in to.

"Er... okay...what was that?" asked Ron.

Not knowing that he was hurting Draco he said it in a very rude voice.

Draco remembered when lucius had used that tone with him. Remembering that Draco started crying and forgot the trio was there.

Hermione put a comforting arm around him and he calmed down. Ron how ever was furious watching his rival cry in to Hermione's shoulder.

"It's okay." whispered Hermione.

Draco mumbled something that no one under stood.

"What?" they all asked at once.

"No one loves me." said Draco sadly.

The trio looked at each other.

Ron sighed.

"That's not true...the three of us love you." Ron said sweetly.

"But...he said no one would ever love a disobedient child like me."said Draco pointing at a picture of lucius.

The trio looked at each other again.

_Hermione_

_but your faith in what you most believe in_

_two worlds one family_

_trust your heart let faith decide_

_to guide these lives we see_

_Ron_

_a paradise untouched by man_

_in this world blessed with love _

_a simple life they live in peace_

_Harry_

_softly tread the sand below your feet mow_

_all three_

_two worlds one family_

_trust your heart _

_let faith decide_

_to guide these lives we see_

_Draco_

_beneath the shelter of the tree_

_Harry_

_only love can enter here_

_Hermione_

_a simple life they live in peace_

_lift your head up_

_Ron_

_lift high the load_

_Draco_

_take strength from those who need you _

_build high the wall_

_Hermione_

_build strong the beam _

_Harry_

_a new life is waiting_

_but dangers no stranger here_

Draco looked at the trio with grateful but confused eyes. Hermione held up a picture of Narccissa Malfoy and grabbed Draco's hand.

_Hermione_

_no words describes a mothers tears_

_Draco_

_no words can heal a broken heart _

_Harry _

_a dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_somewhere something is calling for you_

_all_

_two worlds one family_

_trust your heart _

_let faith decide to guide these lives we see_

Hermione looked at Draco who was still confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"It's just...my mom never told me that.' said Draco sadly.

"What about your dad?" asked Hermione.

Draco gave a snort of laughter.

"All he cared about was punishing me and my mom."

There was an awkward silence then Draco spoke again.

"Thats why she left." he said quietly.

"Hmm." they said not knowing what he was talking about.

"My mom." he said louder.

The trio looked up as if saying why.

"He beat us day in and day out and she couldn't take it.' said Draco on the verge of tears.

"Why did she leave you?" asked Hermione.

"..."

The trio went back to reading only to look up when they heard a shutter of breath. Harry walked over to Draco and wrapped his arm around him.

"He tried to kill me." said Draco in between gulps of air.

"It's okay that awful man won't get you here." said Hermione in a smooth mothering voice.

Draco fell asleep in Harry's lap and didn't wake for a very long time. When Harry woke up he had a red stick substance on his clothes and draco was covered in...

Authors note: please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

the hospital wing

Harry woke up to find a red sticky substance on his clothes and Draco was covered in blood.

Harry gasped and screamed. He screamed so loud that he woke up his friends.

"What?" asked ron confusedly.

"It's Draco." said Harry pointing at the body on the floor.

Hermione shrieked and covered her mouth.

"I'll go call Dumbledore." yelled Ron as he ran to the kitchen.

The Dursley's having heard Hermione and Harry's screams came running down stairs.

"What did you-"

uncle Vernon was soon cut off by petunia screaming and pointing. Vernon followed her finger and saw Draco lying on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked in a quiet stiffed voice.

Harry and Hermione started talking at once but was saved when Albus Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room.

"Where's Draco?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at petunia who was still pointing and followed her finger and saw Draco.

"Who saw what happened?" he asked looking around the room.

Everybody shook their head except Harry.

"What did you see?" he asked the pale and shocked boy.

"I didn't see any thing...I heard it."

"Well."

"I heard Draco pleading for help and for some one to stop...then I heard..."

Harry's voice trailed off he had mo clue why he hadn't helped him.

"Harry?" called Hermione. "What did they do?"

"I think they did the following...crucio...rape...and something else that I ca-... they tried to kill him"

harry's eyes filled up with tears but he hid hid emotions un like Hermione who broke down and cried.

Fifteen minutes they were in hospital wing next Draco's bed.

"I hope he's going to be okay." said Hermione sniffing.

Draco sat up and looked at the group who hadn't noticed him.

"Hope who's going to be okay?" asked Draco.

"You...YOU!!" Hermione jumped up but Harry beat her to it. He hugged Draco dramatically but was pushed off.

"What's wrong.?" Harry asked.

"You heard me calling you didn't you." said Draco in a angry voice.

Harry didn't say any thing.

**later**

_Draco_

_closed off from love _

_didn't need the pain_

_once or twice was enough_

_and it all was in vain_

_time start to pass_

_before you know it you're frozen_

_Harry_

_but something happened_

_for the very first time with you_

_my heart melted_ _to the ground_

_found something true_

_and everyone's looking around_

_thinking I'm going crazy._

_Draco_

_but I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_they try to pull me away_

_but they don't know the truth_

_my hearts cripple by the vein_

_that I keep so closing_

_you cut me opened and I_

_both_

_keep bleeding_

_keep, keep bleeding love_


End file.
